


After battle

by rionhearto



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Bottom Cloud Strife, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: Set in whatever cycle Cloud fought Squall in. Lemon enjoy!
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	After battle

Blades clashing against each other. Two men drenched in sweat. One if them Squall had no recollection who this man was. While Cloud knew who Squall is. "Why don't you remember me?" Cloud asked Squall frustrated. Suddenly Squall dropped his Revolver gunblade and dashed towards Cloud. He was suprised at being kissed He leaned in making access to his mouth cavern easier. Having to part for air Squall then undressed Cloud. He then moved down his body with his tongue. Squall stopped at Clouds crotch, dropping the pants. He took the dick into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"Hnng Squall i'm cumming." Cloud then came into his mouth and Squall swallowed. Cloud then gave Squall at foojob. After having enough Squall then prepared Cloud for his cock by rimming him. "Baby more~ Ahhh......" Squall dipped his tongue into his hole. He then lined up the dick with Clouds hole. Squall pushed and Cloud moaned from the pain. "Move and fuck me!" Squall heard after a while. Squall thrusted in and out. Cloud was moaning from the pleasure. "Godamnit break me~" Cloud said to Squall and he started thrusting harder and faster. 

Squall also licked his feet while fucking him. After enough pleasure he felt Cloud tighten. "Squall babe i'm cumming~" Cloud then came onto his chest and Squall came inside him. 

"That was hot." Squall said with a smirk and a wink. "Yeah it really was." Cloud answered with a smirk. 

"How about we repeat this?" Cloud asked Squall.

Sure i don't mind having you as my boyfriend."

"Just be careful i think it's forbidden for two warriors who are on the other side to be in a relationship." You're an Cosmos warrior and i'm a Chaos warrior." Clpud said saddened by the fact the couldn't show their love publicly.

"We'll figure something out." Squall said to him reassuringly. 

Cloud and Squall then went on to defeat Chaos in the next and Shinryu in the 14th cycle. They could finally show their love publicly.


End file.
